A server switching method is known by which control is implemented where, in a server system including an active server, standby servers, and a management server, the management server distributes a disk image of the active server to the standby servers in advance and, when a failure occurs in the active server, the management server selects a standby server capable of taking over business operations of the active server to execute the business operations (PTL 1).